


Strictly Stavos - A Collection of Drabbles and Short Fics

by shadowsfan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, A little sexy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mostly shippy, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to post all of my Tumblr drabbles in one place.  These are mostly modern AUs featuring my favs Stannis x Davos that haven't been posted on AO3 before.  Some were responses to prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bird Watcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Davos leaves cat food out for the neighborhood strays and Stannis is the neighbor who complains about them scaring away the birds.

“I can’t believe it!  This is amazing.” Stannis whispered excitedly, focusing the binoculars on something in the treeline.

 

“Amazing.  Yes, it truly is.”  Davos agreed, studying Stannis’ chiseled profile intently.

 

“ A lazuli bunting, and a male at that.  I’ve never observed such a perfect specimen.  Take a look.  You’ve never seen such striking blue coloring before.”

 

Stannis held out the binoculars and Davos peered into the most vivid blue eyes he’d ever seen.  “Yes, I may have at that.”

 

Stannis paused for a moment, looking confused, until Davos took the binoculars from him and attempted to find the distant bird.  Stannis moved closer, their faces mere inches apart as he pointed over Davos’ shoulder to the exact spot.

 

Davos cleared his throat, suddenly warm despite the chilly morning air.  “So you say there are birds like these in our neighborhood?”

 

“Yes─ yes, of course but you have to attract them, either with food or shelter.”  He glanced at Davos and frowned. “But with all the cats around, they will stay away.”  
  


“I’m sorry.  When I started feeding them I didn’t know that there was a bird watcher living next door.”  He handed the binoculars back to Stannis.  “I may adopt the big orange and white one.”

 

Stannis looked alarmed.  “You’d have to keep him indoors.”

 

“Yes of course,” Davos agreed.  “The others I could probably capture and take to the no kill shelter in town.”

 

Stannis perked up.  “Your backyard would be perfect for a couple of bluebird houses.”

 

“You think so?”  Davos smiled, positioning himself closer to Stannis.  “I was thinking,”

Davos paused until Stannis lowered the binoculars again,  “maybe we could go out sometime.”

 

“Out? You mean on another bird watching expedition?”

 

“Well maybe, but I meant out─ like on a date.”  He waited, surprised by a sudden flutter of nervousness.

 

He watched Stannis blink rapidly, his eyes searching for something in the distance, a faint flush appearing on his neck.  After a long pause he replied softly, “I’d like that.” before raising the binoculars again.

 

 


	2. Army Doctor Husband

“You’ll need more socks. You always manage to get a hole in one, so you should pack an extra pair.”  Stannis scolded, shoving another pair into the duffle bag.

 

“I’m only going to Fort Bliss for inprocessing.  I’ll be back in two weeks.  It’ll be another month before I deploy,”  Davos argued.

 

“You’ll need some extra underwear, and─ sunscreen.  It’s hot in El Paso, isn’t it?” Stannis continued throwing items randomly into Davos’ luggage as if he hadn’t heard him.

 

“Not this time of year, I don’t think.  There are mountains.  I shouldn’t be outside much.  We’re only there to get our shots and fill out paperwork.”   Davos reached out and touched Stannis’ arm when he wouldn’t meet his eyes.  “Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

 

Stannis took a deep breath and let it out slowly but when he spoke, his voice was thin and strained.  “I never thought for one second when you enlisted to pay for medical school that you would actually have to serve─ during a war.”

 

Being a reservist, Davos always knew that it was possible, but he’d never really considered serving in theater─ down range as the soldiers called it.  That was before Afghanistan.  These days everyone was being called up.  He was one of the lucky ones.  His tour was only fifteen months.  He’d heard that the next group would be doing two years.

 

“I didn’t either.  Didn’t think they’d want an old man like me,” he chuckled dryly.

 

“It isn’t a joke!  People die in Afghanistan.  Every day someone gets blown up by an IED or crashes in a helicopter.  I can’t─  I couldn’t bear it─”

 

Davos’ arms were around him then, pulling him in so tight that he felt Stannis’ heart pounding against his chest through the thin cotton of his T-shirt.  

 

“I’m coming back.  I promise you.  Nothing is going to happen to me.”  

 

He stroked Stannis’ back until he felt some of the tension seep from his body.

 

“Kandahar is the safest place for me.  I’ll be on the base with walls and barbed wire and an entire army to protect me.”

 

“Don’t go off base, not for anything.  Promise me.”  Stannis, his voice calmer now, drew back to search Davos’ eyes.

 

“No going off the reservation.  I swear.”  Davos held Stannis’ gaze, allowing him to study his face until he was satisfied, then leaned in for a kiss.  

 

 


	3. Nashville

Stannis didn’t drink, so it was only common sense that he was the designated driver.  

He didn’t want to go to the strip mall cowboy bar off the interstate three exits down from the airport for their third date, but Davos had a thing for country music and Stannis had a thing for Davos.  

The parking lot of the Bluebird Cafe was jammed and Stannis had to pull into the gravel lot across the road and risk a few dings to the undercarriage of the Kia which made him cringe since it was leased.  He endured this without complaint, however, and pressed himself closely against Davos’ back as they wormed their way through the throng of denim clad patrons that were packed into the tiny club so tightly that many spilled from the entrance and stood outside to listen the the music.  

The entire room was in motion as customers tapped feet, fist pumped or swayed in time to the twang of the steel guitar and driving rhythm of the bass.  

The band was red hot and taking requests in exchange for tips.  Davos turned sideways and squirmed up front to the tiny stage.  He tossed a few bucks into the tin bucket and yelled the name of a song into the bass player’s ear while Stannis slipped a twenty to the lady bartender and got their drinks.  

They found a place at the end of the bar against the wall and Stannis sipped his root beer while Davos danced in place and sang/shouted along with the crowd the words to a Dierks Bentley tune that Stannis had never heard.  

As the evening wore on, the lead singer grabbed the mic stand and hopped up on the bar, his boots deftly dodging whiskey glasses while high-fiving audience members and singing a classic Charlie Daniels cover that brought down the house.  

The band continued rocking their set list as the evening flew by.  Davos clapped and whistled, shouted out requests and chatted up another couple at the bar while Stannis was content to sip his drink and admire just how goddam fine Davos’ ass looked in that pair of well worn Levis.  

Stannis figured that although Davos wasn’t drunk, he was pretty buzzed.  He’d had just enough Jack and coke by the time the night was winding down that his eyes had taken on that relaxed, dreamy quality.  

Still, when the music slowed and the singer started crooning, "Love me Tender", Stannis was a little surprised when Davos slipped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.  

He didn’t protest when Davos’ fingers dipped into the back pockets of his jeans, and he rested his cheek gently against Stannis’.  At that moment he was content to let Davos take the lead.  

Stannis relaxed into Davos, his eyes sliding closed and his hips swaying naturally in time with his partner.  Davos’ warm lips vibrated softly against his ear, humming along with the melody and Stannis thought that perhaps country music wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 


	4. Jury Duty

“I think we should have a vote.”  Stannis studied the faces of the other jurors and recognized the signs of fatigue, both mental and physical.  They’d been deliberating for six hours straight.  He had been elected foreman and it was his duty to put an end to this debate.

 

“I respectfully disagree,”  Davos argued.  Although they all wanted to go home, Stannis sensed that they should hear what the likeable dockworker had to say.  Hell, he wanted to listen to him talk.  Throughout the deliberations Stannis had found himself asking Davos his opinion more than a few times, finding his unguarded honesty refreshing.  They had been together, sequestered for the trial, going on three days now and Stannis still wasn’t tired of him.  There was something charismatic about the guy─a quiet energy that others responded to and Stannis was not immune.

 

Davos moved to the whiteboard near the room’s only window and grabbed a black marker.

 

“I’m convinced that Clegane could be telling the truth. Here is the bus stop.”  He made a crude diagram with an X and as he stretched his arm his shirt rode up and Stannis’ eyes locked on a sliver of exposed skin on his lower back.  He took a sip of water and tried to focus as Davos continued,  “and here is the area where the getaway car was parked.  The cigarette butt with his DNA could have been left the day before the robbery while he was waiting for the bus, just as he claims.”

 

Stannis frowned, “It may be possible, but is it reasonable?  The standard is reasonable doubt.”  

 

The tiny room suddenly felt too confining and the air had grown stale.  He needed to leave─ to go home.  During the last break Selyse’s text had informed him that she was already upset that he was so late.  He didn’t want her mood to escalate from annoyed to angry and risk yet another lecture as soon as he walked through the door.

 

“Everyone is innocent until proven guilty, even Sandor Clegane.  He may look like a thug but that isn’t reason enough to convict if there is a chance he didn’t do it.”

 

Stannis studied the diagram and then the faces of the others in the room.  He could sense that they were swayed by Davos’ presentation.  How could a common laborer from Flea Bottom be so damned persuasive despite all of the evidence?  He was tempted to call for a vote just to be done, but there was something nagging at him, some piece of the puzzle that was missing.

 

“Wait,”  Stannis snapped his fingers as it dawned on him, “didn’t the police detective say that the ground was wet that morning?”

 

“I don’t remember.   Maybe─but what of it?”

 

“It rained the night before.  Any cigarette butts on the sidewalk would have been washed away.  Therefore, the cigarette butt in question must have been left there the morning of the robbery and not the previous day.”  

 

Stannis expected Davos to be defensive, to continue to fight for his position despite the facts.  Most men Stannis knew didn’t take being proven wrong well.  Davos surprised him by grinning.

 

“Hey, you’re right.  We should get a weather report for that day just to be certain but I think you’ve convinced me.”

 

The vote was unanimous to convict, and after the decision had been relayed to the judge, they were excused at long last.  Stannis was retrieving his coat when he felt a hand on his arm, strong and reassuring.

 

“I wanted to say thanks before you take off.  I wanted to be sure.  It isn’t an easy thing, sending a man to prison.”

 

Stannis searched Davos’ unassuming face and felt a hollow pang in his chest.  This was goodbye.  He would never see this man again.

 

“It shouldn’t be an easy thing.”

 

Davos hesitated and Stannis registered that his hand had remained on his arm longer than was appropriate given that they hardly knew one another.

 

“It isn’t.”  Davos’ smile faded as he released Stannis and Stannis wondered if he was still referring to the verdict.  “Listen,”  Davos continued confidentally, lowering his voice so the others who were heading to the exit couldn’t hear.  “If you don’t have someplace to be right away─”

 

The cell phone in Stannis’ pocket vibrated, the lock screen revealing Selyse’s number.

 

“─I thought that maybe you and I might go for a drink.  It’s just that I─I’m not ready to─”

 

Stannis stared at him dumbly, the truth hitting him like a punch in the gut.  Davos didn’t want to say goodbye either.  He didn’t know what made him say yes.  He didn’t know what the hell he was doing.  He never acted on impulse.  He had no idea what they would talk about or what he would tell Selyse when he finally got home, but he heard himself say, “No, I don’t have anyplace to be right now,” and he didn’t care if it was the right decision.

 

 


	5. Tennis Dads

“I’m really sorry.  I didn’t know that it was against the rules to cheer in tennis.”

 

“Coaching from off court  is against the rules, Mr. Seaworth.  Cheering is permitted ─ between points of course ─ not during play.”

 

“Please call me, Davos.  I thought that I was cheering, not coaching ─ Mr?”

 

“Baratheon.  You may call me, Stannis,”  He nodded curtly before continuing, “clearly you were coaching when you instructed your son to serve harder.”  

 

Stannis removed his well thumbed copy of the USTA rules from the binder in his hand.  “If I may direct your attention to paragraph─”

 

“I believe you,”  Davos interrupted, offering a warm grin.  Stannis stopped mid-sentence and trained his blue eyes on Davos’ face. “Now that you’ve explained it, I suppose I was in the wrong.”

 

Stannis blinked rapidly, confused that Davos had given up without an argument.

 

“Anyway I guess it doesn’t really matter since your team won.”

 

“But that isn’t the point,”  Stannis frowned.

 

“It isn’t?”  

 

Davos wondered if he had missed something.  Admittedly, he was distracted by Stannis’ toned thighs and rangy frame that so nicely filled out his black and gold under-armor polo.  He was mentally kicking himself for not coming to watch one of Devan’s matches before now.

 

As if reading his thoughts Stannis remarked, “I don’t recall seeing you at an Eagle’s Landing juniors match before.”

 

“This is the first match of Devan’s that I’ve seen.  I’m usually working.  Zia’s parents are the ones who always come.”

 

“Zia?  Ah yes, the Freys.  I’m familiar with her family.”  Davos followed Stannis’ eyes to a group of twenty or so loudly cheering spectators scattered across the grass.  They were watching the matches underway on the clay courts.

 

Davos cringed when an ancient man wearing an enormous sun visor and loose fitting track suit rose from his canvas chair and croaked, “Footfault goddamnit!”  A heavyset woman sitting nearby hissed at him to watch his language.

 

Davos returned his attention to Stannis.  “Devan and Zia have been mixed doubles partners since they were small.”

 

“It was the same for Shireen and her cousin Edric.”

 

Davos glanced at the teens who were grazing at the buffet beneath the refreshments tent.  Devan and Shireen seemed to be getting along, both of them nibbling from a plate of fruit held by his tall, lanky son.  Davos noticed Stannis’ attention fixed upon the pair, his brow furrowed in concern.  Davos changed the subject.

 

“Do you play?  I mean you look like you do ─ like a tennis player I mean.”

 

Davos didn’t know which was worse, hitting on this stranger who was most likely not interested or the absolute lack of finesse with which he was doing it.  He hadn’t felt this awkward since he was Devan’s age.  Still, Stannis perked up at the question.

 

“I was captain of the tennis team in college.  I still play doubles ─ did play that is.”  There was a long pause followed by a sigh.  “Right now I’m between partners.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Stannis fidgeted with his binder.

 

“It seems that some consider my constructive attempts to improve their form to be too harsh.”

 

“I find that hard to believe.”  

 

At that the corners of Stannis’ mouth twitched into what might be considered a smile.

 

“You do?”

 

Stannis’ eyes widened, then narrowed again as if trying to determine if Davos was mocking him.

 

“I think maybe some people mistake passion for criticism.  It is obvious to me that you are a passionate man.”  

 

In fact Davos considered the passionate way Stannis spoke about tennis to be a real turn on.  He wanted to know what else this man was passionate about.  Stannis seemed oblivious.

 

“Yes!”  He nodded his head enthusiastically.  “I don’t suppose you play?  Even if you’re a 2.5 I could work with you.”

 

“I”m not sure what that means but I never learned to play tennis.  I was on the wrestling team in college.”

 

Davos didn’t miss Stannis’ look of disappointment, or the way his gaze drifted to Davos’ biceps before quickly returning to his face.  When their eyes met, it was obvious that Stannis realized he’d been caught looking.  Davos convinced himself that the splash of pink on Stannis’ cheeks wasn’t just from too much sun.

 

Davos cleared his throat.  “Maybe you could give me a lesson ─ if you have time that is.”

 

“Dad, can Devan come with us to get pizza?”  Shireen interrupted, arriving with Devan in tow, Zia and Edric not far behind.

 

Davos felt his heart jump as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

 

“May Devan come with us,” Stannis corrected, looking pointedly at Davos.  “Devan and his father are welcome to join us if they wish.”

 

The corners of Stannis’ mouth twitched again.  Davos took that as encouragement.

 

“I’d ─ We’d like that.”

 


	6. That Yuletide Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: You left your Christmas tree lights on over night and set the apartment building on fire, I live on the floor below you. (from [Vana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/works))

“Here, drink this.”  Stannis handed Davos a steaming mug of tea spiked with a drop of bourbon.  Davos was shivering, despite the blanket Stannis had given him draped over his shoulders.  His hair was damp and he reeked of smoke.  Stannis glanced at his sofa and wondered absently if upholstery cleaner would get rid of the smell.

 

“Thanks for letting me borrow your fire extinguisher.  Everyone else is gone for the holidays.  If you hadn’t been home I don’t know what I would have done.”  Davos accepted the mug and attempted a smile.

 

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t have one.  They are required in every apartment in the building.”  

 

Stannis had moved into the renovated fourplex in this up-and-coming neighborhood three months ago but didn’t know much about his upstairs neighbor.

 

Davos averted his eyes, “I’m not sure what happened to it.  Sal had this party and I needed it for a prop.”  He paused as Stannis’ brows knitted in confusion.  “I was a fireman.”

 

“Ironic in hindsight,”  Stannis sniffed and tried to ignore the smattering of dark chest hair that the blanket didn’t quite cover and kept attracting his attention for some blasted reason.  

 

Davos had appeared at his door in the middle of the night accompanied by the shriek of a smoke alarm, frantic and dressed only in flannel pajama bottoms.  The two men had rushed upstairs to find the overhead sprinkler had activated, leaving a soaked and smoldering sofa and a charred Christmas tree in one corner of the room.  

 

Stannis cleared his throat, “At least you were uninjured and there was little damage to the surrounding building,”  His eyes drifted to the ceiling above his head, “except for a few water stains.”

 

“True, but most of my furniture was ruined and there was substantial damage to the walls and floor.”

 

“Insurance will cover that.  Thankfully the landlord requires all the tenants to obtain a renters policy.”

 

Davos exhaled a deep breath and coughed.  “There is a good chance I may have let mine lapse.”

 

Stannis blinked, not knowing what to say for a moment.

 

“Still, the landlord’s insurance will cover it.  We should have a fire inspector out to investigate the cause, faulty electrical most likely.”

 

“It was my fault.”  Davos slumped forward, exposing even more chest and rubbed his face with his hands.  “I fell asleep with the Christmas tree lights on.”

 

“It wasn’t that,”  Stannis reassured, trying to keep his eyes on Davos’ face. “Tree lights are made of plastic, and artificial trees are flame retardant.  They are designed with fire safety in mind.”

 

“The tree was a genuine spruce, and I used the old fashioned lights, the kind with the glass bulbs.  They’re much prettier than the fake decorations they have now.  They remind me of home and happier times.”

 

Stannis’ eyes widened in disbelief.  He wondered how a grown man could be so irresponsible.  

 

“But that was an incredible fire hazard!  You could have burned down the entire building!  You could be sued for damages.”

 

“I know,”  Davos sighed heavily, clearly upset. “I’ve never spent the holidays─ I’m not sure what I’m going to do now.”

 

Suddenly, staring at Davos’ lost expression, Stannis was ashamed for being so harsh.  He shouldn’t be so judgemental when he knew how difficult it was to spend the holidays alone.  Inexplicably, he felt the need to take care of this complete stranger.

 

“Listen, my brother is a contractor.  I can get a deal on drywall and builder grade carpet and we can rent a shop-vac.”  Davos lifted his head as Stannis continued,”nobody will be home until after the holidays.  We can do the work ourselves.”

 

Stannis found himself staring into Davos’ warm brown eyes and his mouth went instantly dry.

 

“You would do that for me?”  Davos’ grin made his whole face light up.  

 

Stannis felt a bloom of heat on his cheeks and forehead.  “I didn’t have anything else planned.  You can sleep on my sofa until your apartment is inhabitable again.”

 

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.  Is it okay if I bring Willas?  I checked the bedroom and he survived the smoke.  I left the windows open to air it out and it’s sure to get cold in there.”

 

“There is someone still in your apartment?!”  Stannis gaped in alarm.

 

“No─ Willas is my hamster.”

 

“The landlord doesn’t allow pets.”

 

“He’s only a hamster,”  Davos replied dismissively and continued, offering another smile warm enough to melt away the winter chill, “How do you feel about Chinese takeout for Christmas dinner?”  

 

Stannis wondered briefly if his pet allergies extended to rodents, yet as Davos began to talk about his life, Stannis found himself only mildly concerned and vaguely happy.

 

 


	7. Sex During A Movie

“What is this movie again?” Davos gave Stannis a sloppy kiss on the cheek and snuggled closer, placing his head on Stannis’ shoulder.  The smell of beer on his breath told Stannis that he’d stopped by the bar after rugby practice.

 

“"The Big Sleep".  Bogart and Bacall.  Film Noir.  Didn’t you read the list I gave you?”

 

Davos snorted, “The title doesn't make me want to invest my time when there are other things I’d rather be doing.”  He proceeded to taste the skin just below Stannis’ ear.

 

“Davos,”  Stannis protested, but only weakly, “the test is tomorrow and we have three of these films to screen tonight which is entirely your fault since you convinced me to skip class last week and drive you to that all day benefit concert for the people displaced by the flooding at Cape Wrath.”

 

“Pearl Jam was the headliner.  We couldn’t miss that.  Besides, I thought you had a good time too.”  Davos’ lips hummed along Stannis jaw and his hand had come to rest on his thigh, making it extremely difficult for Stannis to concentrate on the dialog.

 

Truth be told, he did have a good time ─ despite the god awful music and the drunken crowd.  He’d had a good time because he was with Davos.  Davos always made everything better.

 

“What else do we have to watch?”

 

“"Morocco".  Gary Cooper and Marlene Dietrich.  Directed by Josef Von Sternberg.” He added quickly, “that one is supposed to be scandalous for the time period.”

 

Knowing that Davos’ taste in movies consisted of mainstream comedies and the occasional action film, Stannis had invited him to a viewing in the home theater of the Baratheon family estate, thinking that he would enjoy watching the classic films on the big screen more than streaming them on a tablet in his dorm room.  Obviously his plan was failing.

 

“I thought a class where you watched movies would be easy.”  Davos sighed against Stannis’ neck.

 

“It isn’t a class about watching movies, it’s film history.  You have to know about the history, the art and the science of filmmaking.  It isn’t _easy_.”

 

Davos pulled away, searching Stannis’ face.  “What's a smart guy like you doing with a fuckup like me anyway?”

 

“You’re drunk,” Stannis scolded, frowning. “Watch the film.”  

 

Davos always got maudlin when he’d had too much to drink.  He’d start lamenting their differences ─ Stannis was rich and Davos was poor.  Stannis was smart and Davos wasn’t ─ and so on.  

It was true that they were as an unlikely pair to be dating as anyone on campus.  Davos was outgoing and athletic and Stannis was a bookish introvert and wildly unpopular.

Davos seemed to think that Stannis should be embarrassed to be seen with him, when Stannis knew all along that he was the lucky one.  That day in the library when Davos had asked him to help study for his economics test was the best day ─

 

“Hey,”  Stannis said softly, squeezing Davos’ knee, “you pick a movie for us to watch after this one.”

 

Davos grinned and began unzipping Stannis’ jeans, “I didn’t come over to watch movies.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. The prompt was your OTP has sex while watching a movie.


	8. Cosmos - Astronauts

_Houston to space station.  Shuttle ETA in five hours_.

 

“Space station to Houston.  Roger that.”  Stannis Baratheon replied.

 

_I bet you guys can’t wait to get home.  See you soon.  Over and out._

 

Stannis paused.  It _had_ been six months he should be anxious to return to earth and yet ─

 

“Roger that,” he said simply.  “Space station out.”

 

“Five hours until our ship arrives,” Davos Seaworth smiled, but Stannis noticed that the smile didn’t warm his amber eyes.  “Maybe we should clean up a bit before our visitors arrive.  How do you Americans say it ─ make the place presentable?”

 

Stannis attempted to return his smile, but couldn’t manage more than twitch of his lips.  He knew that Davos was only trying to cheer him up.  

Davos had realized from their first day together that Stannis took life far too seriously.  He seemed to have made it his personal mission to get Stannis to enjoy their time in space.  It was what Davos did ─ who he was.  

Davos was kind and considerate and always saw the glass as half full.  Stannis was going to miss his easy laugh, his corny jokes that didn’t make sense after translation and were all the more amusing for it, and even the Russian folk songs that he sang slightly off key at completely inappropriate times.  

Stannis didn’t know what he had done to deserve this man’s friendship, but he had grown quite fond of Davos and now the thought of not seeing him again─

 

“I know that I’ve told you before, but your English has become quite good.”

 

“You have, but I never tire of hearing it.”

 

Davos unstrapped himself from his seat at the console and began to float in the weightless atmosphere.  He unzipped the front of his orange jumpsuit and removed several wires attached to his chest, wincing as the adhesive ripped off a few hairs.

 

“You’ve disconnected your monitor.”  Stannis frowned.

 

Davos grabbed the arm of Stannis’ chair and pulled himself over.  Stannis had often wondered what Houston made of the fact that his pulse always quickened when Davos was close ─  as it was doing now.

 

“I was thinking about how we should spend our last hours on the station.”  Davos began to unbuckle Stannis’ harness.  “We could drink vodka and smoke cigars, but you wouldn’t enjoy that much.”

 

Stannis could only watch in fascination as Davos unzipped the front of his suit and freed him from the biomonitors scattered across his own chest.  

The Russians were lax on protocol but they would certainly be hearing from NASA in a few minutes time.  As if reading his mind, Davos reached down and pressed the button which terminated communications.  

He pushed off from Stannis’ chair and the two men, astronaut and cosmonaut, floated together in zero gravity.

 

“I decided that it might be more useful if we did something that would benefit science and also further the spirit of cooperation between our two countries.”

 

“Oh?”  Stannis quirked an eyebrow.  Their momentum had carried them to the wall where Stannis latched onto a cargo net to keep them steady.

 

“One last experiment,” Davos grasped Stannis’ hip, bringing their bodies into close contact. “The effects of zero gravity on the male sexual response.”

 

“This is a clear violation of ─”  Stannis’ protest turned into a gasp as Davos slipped his arm inside Stannis’ suit.  “─ the regulations.”

 

“Isn’t it part of our mission ─ space exploration?”  Davos purred as his hand navigated confidently the terrain of Stannis’ torso.

 

Despite his misgivings, Stannis found it impossible to argue when Davos began whispering explicit instructions against his ear.

 

“Maybe just this once,” Stannis relented with a sigh, pressing his lips against Davos’ neck.  “For science.”

 


	9. Hold The Anchovies

“Pizza for Mr. Baratheon?”

 

Stannis held the door open and ceased to breathe.  He didn’t know that it was possible to have such an immediate and intense sexual attraction to a complete stranger until just now, as he stared at the man who stood on his front porch holding a pizza and smiling.  The delivery guy was well built ─ broad shoulders and muscular arms.  He was middle-aged perfection with graying hair and a close cropped beard.  His eyes were the color of dark chocolate and hinted that this man was passionate about a good many things.  When he spoke, Stannis barely discerned an accent from somewhere that he couldn’t quite place, but when he pronounced his surname, it sounded like he was addressing a medieval king.

 

“Do I have the right address?”

 

The delivery man’s unusually attractive eyebrows knitted in worry for just a moment before relaxing as he held Stannis’ gaze.  He offered an easy grin that displayed a slight gap between his front teeth that made Stannis wonder what it might be like to run his tongue across it.  A second later Stannis felt his face grow hot as he realized that he had been staring for longer than was appropriate and the man had clearly noticed.  Why was this happening to him?  Stannis couldn’t help but be annoyed with himself for such an adolescent reaction.  Surprisingly, the guy seemed not at all uncomfortable and perhaps even flattered as he suppressed a chuckle by clearing his throat.

 

“Well then, I have here one gluten free, no dairy, vegan special.  That will be twenty-three dollars.  Cash or credit?”

 

That brought Stannis back to his senses.  “Twenty-three?  The online price I was quoted was nineteen.”

 

An arch of one eyebrow almost made Stannis forget about the discrepancy ─ almost.  

 

“I apologize if there was a mistake.  I’ll certainly make it right.”

 

“I still have the email. Let me show you.”  Stannis’ hand went to his back pocket and found it empty.  “I left my phone on the table.  Come inside if you don’t mind.”

 

“It’s fine,” the man apologized, following him through the foyer and into the dining room.  “I believe you.”

 

Stannis grabbed the cellphone and started scrolling through emails as the delivery guy set the pizza on the table and came to stand behind him ─ close behind him ─ reading over his shoulder.  

 

“Right here, just let me open the attachment.”  

 

Stannis was acutely aware of the man’s body, radiating heat in contrast to the cool, air-conditioned room.  He smelled faintly of sweat and after shave lotion, and the growing pressure in Stannis’ groin informed him that he was hornier at that moment than he could remember being in years.  He was reminded of a bad seventies porn film that his ex had convinced him to watch and he’d found entirely implausible and unappealing.  Now, he was trying to force his imagination to stop conjuring images of this stranger stripping off his shirt right then and there.

 

“I was correct.”  

 

Stannis handed the phone over and noticed for the first time that the delivery man was missing the tips of his fingers on one hand.  Stannis absently wondered how they would feel raking across his bare chest and was convinced that the man could read this thought by the way he was looking into his eyes.

 

“Construction accident ─ my day job.  I only deliver pizza on nights and weekends.  I’m trying to put my son through private school.”

 

He handed the phone back to Stannis without a glance and added, “He lives with his mom.”  Answering Stannis’ unspoken question.

 

“I have a daughter,”  Stannis offered, thankful for the distraction.  “She lives with her mother.  She’s vegan and she’s convinced me to try this pizza.  I feel that it’s healthier than eating traditional pizza.”

 

“My son prefers his pizza on the exotic side.  Specialty pizzas like Hawaiian or Mexican. Although my personal favorite is Russian.”

 

“Russian?”  

 

“It’s a bit high end ─ thin crisp crust with smoked salmon, onion, goat cheese and a sprinkle of caviar.”

 

“Caviar?”  Stannis grimaced.  “I’ve never tried it.  Besides being expensive, roe doesn’t sound appetizing.”

 

The man grinned again and Stannis knew that gap was going to be his undoing.  

 

“Eating caviar is a very sensuous experience.  You have to eat it slowly to get the maximum amount of pleasure.  Roll a spoonful around in your mouth for a moment and let it sit on your tongue.”  

 

He opened his mouth slightly to demonstrate and Stannis’ mouth went dry.  

 

“The texture is incredibly firm, yet supple and smooth as silk.  At first, the taste is savory, and slightly oily.  Then, apply a bit of pressure and they burst against the roof of your mouth.  You get a sudden explosion of saltiness."  He paused for a moment as Stannis registered the erotic image.  "I know it isn’t for everyone but I’m a big fan.  Mixed with the smokiness of the salmon and the bite of the onion - it’s absolutely delicious.  You should really try it sometime.”  

 

There was a seductive promise in his eyes and a silkiness in his voice that made Stannis shiver.   Stannis swallowed, at a loss for words.  He was so hard that he ached.  There was a prolonged period of silence before he managed to find his voice.

 

“I should pay you.”

 

“Nineteen will be fine.”

 

Stannis handed him a twenty and then another, surprising himself since he wasn’t usually such a big tipper.  

 

“For your trouble.”

 

“Mr. Baratheon, this is much too generous.”

 

“Consider it a donation to your son’s school fund.”

 

Stannis attempted a smile.  He was afraid to move lest the bulge in his trousers become completely obvious.  

 

“I appreciate it.”  

 

Thankfully, the man turned to go on his own without expecting Stannis to show him out.  He paused in the doorway before leaving.

 

“Next time you order pizza delivery, ask for Davos.”

  
Then he was gone without another glance, closing the door behind him, leaving Stannis to berate himself for acting like such an idiot.  Before retreating to the bathroom to relieve his condition, Stannis wondered if tomorrow would be too soon to order another pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who would like to read the deliciously smutty sequel to this drabble, it is posted here on Tumblr and is called [The Last Stop](http://onehotsummer.tumblr.com/post/117499671060/the-last-stop) by my friend and wonderful author [Vana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/works).


	10. Donny and Marie Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davos is a little bit country and Stannis is - well not. They meet on the set of the 1970s variety show.

Stannis stared at the vintage 1965 Silvertone guitar in confusion.   Clearly the owner ─ Mr. Davos Seaworth according to tonight’s lineup ─ took pride in keeping it in prime condition.  The wood was polished to perfection, the neck and body had been restored to their original quality, and yet the strings were a cheap, light-gauge, dimestore brand.  He pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers attempting to stave off the headache that would surely blossom before the end of the evening.  Silently he cursed Robert and the Osmonds and the twist of fate that had caused him to become a sound technician for the Donny and Marie show.  He picked up the guitar and began to carefully tune it.  

 

“May I ask what you’re doing?”

 

Stannis glanced up and locked eyes with a ruggedly handsome man a few years older than himself. He was bearded, with just a whisper of grey, but it was the V-neck sweater that conformed so nicely to his muscular frame that made Stannis’ stomach do a back flip.  Quickly he checked his emotional response and returned his attention to the instrument in his hands.

 

“I’m the sound technician, Stannis Baratheon.”  

 

Why did he feel the need to introduce himself?  He would never see this man again after that night.

 

“Sound technician?  Sorry, but I’m new to all of this.  I’m Davos Seaworth.  I’m performing a song tonight and I’ve never done this before.  I auditioned for the show last week and I still can’t believe that I’m actually here.  That’s my guitar you’re tuning.   Again, my apologies.  I  talk too much when I’m nervous.  What does the sound technician do exactly?”

 

Stannis was about to reply with his usual sarcasm but he looked up again and lost himself in a pair of brown suede eyes ─ eyes that contained no secrets or hidden agendas.  He sensed that you knew where you stood with this man, which was so unlike his impression of most people he met.  Stannis felt as if he’d known Davos Seaworth all his life.

 

“Yes ─ well ─ the sound technician is─ “  

 

He felt ridiculous saying the word out loud.   _Sound technician_ was the title they gave him but he was one of many.  In reality he was the guitar tech.  He was in charge of tuning them and making sure they were plugged into the proper amplifiers and sound monitors.  Thanks to Robert’s business dealings with the Osmond family, he was forced to accept this menial position while Robert was paying his graduate school tuition.  Robert said he was doing him a favor, but Stannis knew that he just wanted someone to gather inside information ─ an overheard conversation about a new business venture or a complaint about a current contractor.  Robert simply wished to elevate his status with the most influential family in town.  It was the same reason that he’d been hinting that Stannis should ask that unmarried Osmond cousin out on a date.  The fact that Stannis had no interest in women didn’t register with Robert.  

 

Stannis realized that Davos was waiting expectantly.  Not wishing to discuss his current position, or his family, he changed the subject.

 

“You do realize that these strings are of inferior quality and one could easily break during your performance.”  

 

Because he had been thinking about his brother, he uttered the words more harshly than he intended.  Davos looked positively stricken for a moment but then quickly recovered his composure.

 

“They were the best I could manage.  I put all my money into restoring this beauty that I found broken in the trash.  I work at a recycling plant.”  

 

He gestured toward the guitar and for the first time Stannis noticed that he was missing the first segment of each finger on his right hand.

 

“You restored this yourself?  The workmanship is outstanding,” Stannis remarked as Davos beamed, “but how can you play with…”

 

“Of course I can’t fingerpick that well but I manage.”

 

“Show me,” Stannis demanded, handing Davos the guitar.

 

Davos grinned, clearly happy to give a demonstration and proceeded to play a few bars of “Jackson.”  

 

Stannis’ gaze was riveted on his strumming hand, mesmerized by his shortened fingers.  Stannis imagined that they were even more sensitive to tactile stimulation with the fingertips removed even though logic dictated otherwise.  There was something oddly sensual about them and a brief fantasy of Davos caressing the length of his jaw flashed through his mind.  He felt his face growing warm when Davos stopped.

 

“I get by but I can’t play as well as most of the performers on the show.  You must love your job.  You get to hear some of the best country music artists in the world.”

 

“I detest country music.”  Stannis scowled.

 

“Oh?  Then you must be a Donny Osmond fan ─ a little bit rock and roll?”

 

“I loathe rock music even more than country.  The four-four rhythm and basic three chord progressions are maddeningly repetitive.”

 

Davos paused a moment before breaking into an easy laughter.  Stannis found the sound warm and pleasant instead of mocking as was often the case when people laughed in his presence.

 

“Then you must hate your job!  What type of music do you like ─ if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

“Not at all,”  Stannis answered, pleased that Davos cared enough to ask.  “I’m into minimalist opera and symphonic works.  Philip Glass is one of my favorite composers.  I’m majoring in music theory and audio technology at the university.”

 

Davos paused again, clearly studying him.  Stannis felt flattered and unnerved at the same time.  This was the point where most people he met decided he was some sort of intellectual snob and made excuses to end the conversation.  Somehow the thought of Davos being one of those people made him feel hollow inside.

 

“I’m not familiar with any of that, but maybe you could play it for me sometime?”

 

Stannis perked up, he had his walkman with a cassette recording of “Einstein on the Beach” in his backpack but he didn’t want to press his luck.  Anyway, Davos had to perform soon.  It was suddenly very important to him that Davos did well.

 

“Listen, Davos, I can get you another set of strings from the backup supply.  They won’t break and the sound will be of a higher quality.  I think you’ll be pleased with the tone.”

 

“You’d do that for me?”

 

Stannis tried not to let the softness in Davos’ voice make him flash an idiotic smile but he couldn’t prevent the corners of this mouth from twitching a bit.

 

“I would do that for any performer in need of assistance,” he replied flatly.  He grabbed the pegs and began to loosen them, managing to steal a glance at Davos’ face.  

 

Davos was looking at him with something more than gratitude which made it hard to concentrate on the task at hand.

 

“I’m going out back in the alley to have a smoke to calm my nerves.  After you’ve finished, why don’t you come join me?”

 

“I don’t smoke,”  Stannis replied.

 

“Doesn’t matter.”  Davos let his eyes linger on Stannis’ face just long enough to emphasize the invitation before walking away.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to a prompt for meeting on the Donny and Marie show. Thanks to the crew!


	11. Holiday Partay

“Why are you making spinach dip?”  Stannis asked, scowling at the bread bowl sitting on the kitchen island.  “You know that the Boltons are gluten free.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Davos replied calmly, stirring the pan of proscuitto he had browning on the stove.  “I have a gluten free spinach salad and several gluten free desserts which will be clearly labeled as such.  There will be plenty of other guests who aren’t gluten free.”

 

Every year it was a balancing act, hosting their holiday party and inviting Stannis’ coworkers, to include Baratheon family members, and Davos’ bowling league.  Every year Stannis was more stressed than usual the week of the event.  Every year Davos’ most difficult job was keeping Stannis calm.

 

Stannis moved to the counter where Davos had laid out the crystal punch bowl and cups, inspecting them with a disapproving eye.  In the hours leading up to the party, Stannis was usually more of a hinderance than a help in the kitchen unless Davos provided him with a specific task and a detailed list of instructions.

 

“I still think that we should have hired a bartender.  Cersei and Robert will insist on bringing Joffery this year since he’s turned eighteen and the “no children” rule no longer applies,” Stannis grumbled.   “I’m afraid he’ll spend the evening attempting to drink as much egg nog as possible like he did at Renly’s New Year’s party.”

 

“I’ll keep an eye on him.  He’ll be fine,”  Davos reassured.  “Why don’t you put on an apron and chop the fennel.”

 

“Fennel?  Isn’t that rather exotic?”

 

“It’s for the roasted fennel and prosciutto flatbread appetizers.  I thought I’d try something new this year.  I stole the recipe from Sal.”

 

Stannis prickled noticeably at the mention of Davos’ ex.  

 

“I still don’t understand why it was necessary to invite _him_.”  Stannis complained, frowning.

 

“We talked about this.  I asked you first and we both agreed it would be rude to invite all of my bowling friends except for Sal.”  Davos’ lips twitched into a subtle smile.  Admittedly, it turned him on when Stannis acted possessive.  “You don’t have anything to be jealous about you know.  Sal and I are much better friends than lovers.”

 

“I’m not jealous!” Stannis snorted, positively radiating jealousy.  “I’m just imagining Tywin Lannister’s reaction if Sal starts showing everyone pictures of his new boyfriend in drag.”

 

“Well, Jon Connington _did_ win the Miss Stormlands title this year,” Davos chuckled.  “Although he’s no Bianca Del Rio.  Anyway, the bowlers usually arrive early and your bunch shows up late so there isn’t that much mixing and mingling.”

 

Davos turned off the burner under the skillet and moved behind Stannis who was now attempting to rearrange the pine cones on the centerpiece that Davos had purchased from the premier florist in the city.  He wrapped his arms around Stannis’ waist, pulling him close and resting his chin on his shoulder.  Stannis tensed reflexively before slowly relaxing against Davos with a sigh.

 

“We have at least an hour before the party,” Davos whispered suggestively.  “You _know_ I how well I perform under a deadline.”

 

“What about the pies?” Stannis argued, his voice rising as his body tensed again.

 

“I’ll set the oven timer,”  Davos soothed, his warm breath raising the short hairs on the back of Stannis’ neck.

 

“We still have the punch to make ─ and the flatbread appetizers.”

 

“I can finish those while you’re in the shower.  I’ll make sure you have plenty of time to change before the first guests arrive.”

 

Davos placed his lips at the junction of Stannis’ neck and jaw, kissing him softly and eliciting a sharp intake of breath.  

 

“But if you don’t think we have time─”  Davos’ fingers brushed the inside of Stannis’ thigh causing him to bolt for the door.

 

“Set the timer,” Stannis ordered.  “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

  
Davos smiled while he took off his apron vowing next year to send Stannis shopping while he prepped for the party.


	12. Holiday in the Country AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a prompt on Tumblr - Stannis and Davos enjoy a holiday in the country. Of course, Stannis always has trouble relaxing and Davos always does his best to help him. The title is from the Adam Ant song, "A Place in the Country"

All I Thought I Wanted Was a Place in the Country

 

“I’ll take that,” Davos stated in a tone that left no room for argument as he reached over from the driver’s seat and held out his hand.

Stannis had been checking his cell intermittently for the last hour as Davos had driven them through the green rolling hills of the English countryside. Once they’d reached their destination, the quaint ivy covered cottage located three kilometers outside the nearest village, Davos had parked the car and meant to keep his vow that Stannis was going to have a relaxing holiday for once ─ which meant no work and definitely no cell phone.

“But what if there’s an emergency?” Stannis grumbled, handing the phone over reluctantly.

“Then I’ll have it and I’ll check it from time to time, just in case.” Davos pocketed the offending device and patted Stannis knee encouragingly. “Shall we?”

Stannis climbed from the car and studied their surroundings skeptically as Davos opened the boot and unloaded their bags.

“Isn’t it lovely?” Davos beamed, gazing at the arched entry framed with pale pink climbing roses. “The brochure didn’t do it justice. And all this fresh country air ─ so much better for us than that pollution we breathe every day in London.”

“It’s too quiet,” Stannis complained, scowling as he turned to view the empty road leading to the village. “I won’t be able to sleep. I’m used to traffic noise. You should have let me bring my files from the office. I’ll be up all night with nothing to do.”

Davos frowned. “You know what the doctor said. If you don’t learn to manage your stress you’ll have to begin taking medication for high blood pressure. You promised to let me help you, which means you take a few days off ─ no paperwork, no internet, no cell phone.”

“If you insist,” Stannis agreed reluctantly. “It’s just that this is our first real holiday ─ I mean that we’ve never actually─”

“I know,” Davos interrupted as Stannis struggled for the right words. 

He understood what Stannis was trying to say. He could read the anxiety on his face. Although they’d been a couple for three years, this was the first real trip that they’d taken alone together with no distractions. Stannis didn’t get away from it all ─ ever. Usually when they’d gone on “holiday”, it was Davos accompanying Stannis on one of his business trips. Stannis would go to meetings while Davos relaxed by the pool and then the two would meet up for dinner, and perhaps a bit of sightseeing or shopping if time permitted. Stannis did his thing and Davos did his. They were busy people, Stannis with the law firm and Davos with his custom carpentry business. They hadn’t spent much time together outside of their real world lives. 

They had met as opposites attracting when Davos had installed some shelving in Stannis’ flat. The sex was intense but Davos had been as surprised as anyone when they’d connected on a deeper level as well. They satisfied a need in each other ─ Davos calmed Stannis’ prickly nerves and Stannis made Davos feel like he was someone more important than a handyman from Brixton. Each made the other want to be a better person. In their London flat, their relationship worked. Would it work if they ventured outside of their routine? Now they were alone with only each other for entertainment. What if they found they had nothing in common? What if they didn’t like spending time with each other? Davos understood that these were the questions that Stannis struggled with, and the fear that this holiday could make or break them as a couple.

“Everything will be fine,” Davos assured him, and meant it. “We will take long walks for exercise. There is a manor house with gardens, open to the public, that we can visit tomorrow. We can walk to the village to the market and to the pub for a drink.” 

He watched closely as Stannis listened, mulling it over in his head. After a few moments, some of the tension seemed to drain from his body and his shoulders relaxed. His lips twitched into a slight smile.

“Yes of course. You’re right. This holiday is just what I need ─ what we need. Thank you, Davos.”

“For what?”

“For putting up with me. I know I can be difficult.”

Stannis began to frown again but Davos quickly intervened before he could slip back into uncertainty. 

“Right, then, for starters, why don’t you go inside and relax?” Davos encouraged with enthusiasm. “You can begin reading that book on the Tudors that you complain you never have time for. I packed it in your bag. I’ll finish bringing our things in and later we’ll go by the grocers. I thought tonight I’d cook.”

Davos put his hand on Stannis’ shoulder and leaned in ─ mouth close to Stannis’ ear. “And if you can’t sleep tonight, wake me up. We’ll find something to do together.” 

He let the suggestion register a moment before brushing his lips over Stannis’ cheek for a quick kiss. 

Davos grabbed the bags and left Stannis standing by the car. This holiday was just the thing for them both. Maybe with a little luck and some gentle persuasion he could convince Stannis to make it an annual event.


	13. Boyfriend

 

_ Boyfriend. _  Stannis cringed at the thought of having a boyfriend.  The term made him sound as if his relationship with Davos was a prepubescent crush.  Visions of winning a plastic smiley-face ring at the arcade and asking Davos to go steady came to mind.  No, he could never introduce Davos to others as his  _ boyfriend _ .   _ Partner _ sounded wrong as well ─ all business and formality.  He hadn’t entered into a contract with Davos, marriage or otherwise.   Not  yet.  They weren’t coworkers or associates, but rather friends and lovers.  

 

_ Lover. _ _ This is my lover, Davos. _  Stannis couldn’t even think the words without blushing.  His imagination immediately wandered into the dangerous territory of their bedroom, his hands cupping Davos’ finely sculpted ass and Davos’ fingers digging into the headboard so tightly he ripped the fabric─

 

_ Damn it! _  He couldn’t be thinking about that while standing in line at the market!  He glanced at the woman behind him, certain she had detected the fine sheen of perspiration that had formed on his forehead and could read his thoughts.  He guided his thoughts back to the question at hand as he removed the items from  his basket and placed them on the conveyor belt.  Was there an acceptable term for what Davos was to him?   _ Significant other _ didn’t sound right either.  Did that make him insignificant?  And  _ other _ than what?  Davos was the person he found when he needed someone ─ at a time when he never thought he would find anyone to love him.  Davos was his everything, his someone special.   _ Special someone. _  If that didn’t sound flamingly gay he didn’t know what did.  Unicorns and rainbows came to mind and he found himself biting back a snort of laughter.

 

“That will be fifty-three stags and twenty-eight cents, Sir.  Cash or credit?”

 

Stannis reached for his wallet, only to discover an empty pocket in his jacket.  His mind went blank for a moment before remembering that he’d laid it on Davos’ table.  Davos had used his credit card to order take away last night while he was in the shower.   _ Shit! _

 

“This is terribly embarrassing,” Stannis explained to the clerk.  “I don’t have any money.  I left my wallet at my  _ boyfriend’s _ house.”  

 

He nearly spat the words, feeling himself blushing once more.

 

The clerk, a plump, bespectacled woman of thirtyish, laughed and waved her hand. 

 

“No problem, Sir.  It happens.   I see you in here all the time.  Just come back and pay before we close today.”

 

“Thank you, very much.  You have my word, I’ll return shortly with my credit card.”  

 

Stannis gathered his groceries and hurried to the car.  The woman hadn’t reacted at all to his usage of the term,  _ boyfriend _ .  It seemed the word was acceptable after all.  Stannis still felt foolish though.  He and Davos would simply have to marry.  The term  _ husband  _ seemed far more appropriate.

  
  



	14. One Day in November

 

 

Stannis joined the line at the Dragonstone public library and tried not to make eye contact with the other voters.  He didn’t want to invite discussion, which he considered to be unethical given the setting, about the candidates, or any other topic for that matter.  It was after ten and he was running late.  He’d hoped to arrive precisely when the polls opened to avoid waiting in line, but it was his weekend to keep Shireen and she’d wanted pancakes for breakfast.  By the time they’d finished the dishes and he’d dropped his daughter off at Robert’s so she could spend a few hours playing with Myrcella, the morning was half gone.  Still, the line was probably shorter for early voting than it would be on election day, and it was his responsibility to do his civic duty and vote.  

 

As the line slowly moved forward, Stannis caught himself grinding his teeth and tried not to dwell on the election.  Never before had voting felt more like a duty than this year.  Although he was optimistic about a couple of the local elections, he didn’t favor either candidate running for President.  He couldn’t believe he was actually going to have to vote for a Targaryen!  If anyone had told him last year, before he’d moved back to Dragonstone from the North, who he’d be voting for this year, he’d have thought them a lunatic.  He’d never thought she had a chance at winning the nomination, what with that scandal about her ties to the sweatshop exploiting child labor in Meereen.  Somehow she’d managed to whether that storm of public opinion.  

 

Normally Stannis wouldn’t have voted for a candidate with such a dubious past, but considering the complete lack of ethics and experience demonstrated by her opponent, the former brothel owner, there really was no alternative.   He had spent far too much time worrying about the outcome of this race.  Polls showed that the voters were split.  Even his family was at odds.  Robert was voting Targaryen, but then he’d gone to prep school with the candidate’s brother.  Renly was threatening to write the name of some celebrity chef that he’d once dated on the ballot.  Even Stannis’ ex-wife was conflicted, but he was certain she’d come to the same decision that he had.  Although their marriage was a failure for many reasons, they shared similar views on politics.  Shireen just wanted to know why everyone was yelling whenever he was watching the news.  He would be glad when it was over.

 

“I can help you here now, Sir.”

 

Stannis realized he’d made it to the front of the line and the bearded man sitting at the registration check-in table was speaking to him.  Stannis stepped forward and momentarily forgot where he was.  Surely this man wasn’t a volunteer poll worker.  They were usually wrinkled, blue-haired ladies on a pension that had nothing better to do on a crisp Fall day.  This man was at least two decades younger than the other workers, and attractive, in a rugged, masculine sort of way that caused Stannis’ eyes to involuntarily roam over his well-toned arms and settle on his large, weathered hands that rested on the table in front of him.  On one hand he was missing the tips of several fingers, but there was no sign of a wedding ring.

 

“Sir?  May I see your ID please?”

 

The question brought Stannis back to reality and he scowled as he reached into his jacket for his wallet.

 

“This new law is ridiculous.  If I tell you my name it will show that I’m registered to vote at this precinct.”

 

“Yes, but the law requires me to verify that you’re who you say you are, even though I don’t agree with it either,” the man said calmly, handing back his driver’s license.  “Thank you, Stannis.”

 

Stannis’ heart jumped at the familiar use of his first name by this stranger, and the way that he held his gaze a moment longer than necessary.  Was there something in the way he’d said  _ Stannis _ that was suggestive, or was it just his imagination?  He hadn’t been on a date in so long he wasn’t sure he could recognize the signs of flirting anymore.

 

“But, worst case scenario,” Stannis argued, keeping his tone light.  “If someone pretending to me tried to vote in my stead, and I came in to vote and you told me I’d already voted, there would be an investigation.  How often has that ever happened?”

 

“I’ve never heard of it happening here,” the man replied.  When he smiled, his face glowed like a warm fire on a cold night.  Stannis was convinced that the temperature of the room had risen perceptibly.  “But I don’t make the laws.  I have a duty to obey them, just as we all have a duty to vote if we don’t like them.”

 

“Yes. Very well put.  If more people took an interest in politics at the local level we’d be much better off.”  Stannis found himself enjoying talking to this poll worker so much he forgot people were waiting in line behind him.  The man continued speaking as he handed Stannis a plastic ballot card.

 

“We’ve just converted to the new touch screen voting machines.  Would you like a quick demonstration?”

 

Although he was quite certain he could figure it out on his own, Stannis found himself nodding.  The man glanced at several volunteers standing next to the voting booths and for a moment Stannis was afraid that someone else would be asked to give him the demo.  He was beginning to think that perhaps he had overestimated the man’s level of interest in him after all, when he said, “I’m about to go on break, so I’ll show you on my way out.  The booth on the end is open.”

 

Stannis quickly followed him to the stall he had indicated.  The stall was designed for one person, and they were forced to stand close together, with Davos turning slightly sideways to accommodate them both.  Stannis didn’t mind the encroachment into his personal space in the least.

 

As if he were reading Stannis’ thoughts he said, “I’m Davos,” in a low voice, so as not to disturb the other voters.  Then, he quickly began the demo by reaching for Stannis’ hand and guiding it to the machine.  Stannis felt another surge of warmth when their fingers touched.  “You push the ballot in here until it clicks, like so.”

 

Stannis wasn’t looking at the ballot, but rather at Davos’ face, the graying whiskers covering his sturdy jaw and the sinewy muscles of his neck that flexed when he leaned forward, eyes trained on the screen.  Stannis guessed that he was a few years older than himself, and either worked out or performed manual labor on a regular basis.

 

“You can run through a quick demo at the beginning if you tap here.”  Davos touched the screen, then turned and grinned at Stannis again.  “I guess you don’t need to do that since you have me, but just in case you have a question later you can come back to this page, or any page by touching the arrow at the bottom.  You make your selections and then just push “cast ballot” when you’re finished.  Then, it will show you the choices you’ve made one last time and you can remove the card and drop it off there, by the door.”

 

“I see,” Stannis said, his eyes still studying the older man’s face.

 

Davos seemed suddenly aware of Stannis’ attention and he returned the favor, his eyes fixed upon Stannis’ face.  Neither man spoke for a moment.

 

“Well, I think you get the idea,” Davos whispered.  “I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Before Stannis could talk himself out of it, he blurted out in a hushed voice, “What do you usually do on your break?”

 

Davos looked startled and Stannis quickly added, “I was going to get a coffee after this if you’d like to join me.”  He averted his eyes, immediately horrified by the spontaneous nature of his offer.  Spontaneous decisions were never good ones.

 

“I’d love to,” Davos responded without hesitation.

 

Stannis’ lips twitched into a half-smile and he nodded, keeping his attention focused on the voting machine, while his heart skipped a beat.  He quickly cast his vote, having already made up his mind on the candidates and the various propositions on the ballot.

 

He found Davos waiting by the door as he discarded the plastic card with the others in the box.  Davos held out a sticker in the shape of a dragon’s head that read “I Voted”.  Stannis stiffened, glaring at the sticker.

 

“Maybe not,” Davos chuckled, placing the sticker back on the table.  “Shall we?”

 

Stannis felt a sense of relief mixed with a sense of cautious optimism that he hadn’t felt in months.  Suddenly the outcome of the election didn’t seem to matter so much.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Aging Surfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little erotic, a little exotic, a little bittersweet interlude. Thanks to Vana for the prompt!

  
  


“You’ll be shipping out soon?”

 

The hum of Davos’ soft baritone against his ear roused Stannis from his reverie.  The gentle sway of the hammock and the sweet, sticky caress of the sea-breeze had nearly lulled him to sleep.

 

“In three days.”  

 

The late afternoon wind had picked up, as it did every day until sunset, when it would die down again and the sea would become as still as bath water.  Stannis listened to the rustle of palm fronds, like the crepe-paper chains he and Shireen had strung for her birthday party last month.  He would be at sea when she had her fourth surgery.  Selyse would take good care of her, of that he had no doubt.  She’d probably be grateful for his absence.  His worried pacing tended to make her irritable.  At least his insurance covered the medical bills.  After that there was the family trust fund, if Robert didn’t blow through it all with alimony payments and attorneys’ fees.

 

“I was just getting used to you being around again.”  

 

Davos shifted his body, sliding a hand down Stannis’ arm as Stannis adjusted with him, continuing to use his shoulder for a headrest.  The next statement was implied if not spoken ─  _ you don’t have to go _ .  They had had this conversation before.  But, he did have to go.  He was captain of a ship.  He had responsibilities.  He had a duty to his king ─ to Shireen.  He tried turning the tables ─ a tactic that had failed in the past.

 

“You could re-up.  My position is not without connections.”  Again, the rest was implied;   _ we could sail together, like before. _

 

Davos’ chuckle was short, tinged with bitterness.  “I’ve done my part.  Besides, who would mind the shop if I leave?  Devan?  Steff?  Neither of those boys have an ounce of business sense.  Too busy chasing the waves and the girls.”

 

“There are a dozen other surf shops.  Do you really get that much business these days?”  

 

If it were anyone else, Stannis suspected his question would be taken the wrong way; but he knew that Davos would not take offense.  Davos knew Stannis had no patience for soft words that had no other use than to obscure the point of what was being said in order to placate the recipient.  Stannis was always direct ─ sometimes brutally so.  Davos understood that, and respected him for it.  That was one of the reasons their relationship worked.

 

Davos laughed, this time with humor.  “You mean since I’ve grown too old to surf competitively?  I suppose business has tapered off a little, but I still have my loyal customers.  Surfing isn’t just a sport ─ it’s a lifestyle.  For some, it’s therapy.  I help them find peace riding the perfect wave.  I’m their therapist.  I can’t just up and leave.”

 

“I meant that there are too many newer shops competing with yours,” Stannis replied quickly.  “I don’t think you are too old, or that you’re expendable.”  

 

While he didn’t surf, Stannis often lay on the beach, or swam nearby, while Davos rode the waves early in the morning.  For a man with a compact, muscular build, Davos was grace on water.  Stannis found himself mesmerized by the way Davos crouched, thigh muscles taut as he glided swiftly through the tube, obscured by a cap of foam as the wave broke over him, only to emerge on the other side, standing upright, and seemingly relaxed as he strolled the board beneath his feet.  Davos had won many a surfing competition in his day, and Stannis had no doubt he could still, if he chose to compete.

 

“Just yesterday Mathos said I was beginning to resemble a statue of the Drowned God he saw on Pyke once,” Davos continued.

 

“I suspect that has more to do with the length of your hair and beard than your age.”   

 

“I thought you liked my hair and beard,” Davos teased.

 

Stannis cleared his throat, “I do.”  

 

He’d been surprised when he’d returned from his last tour to find Davos’ graying hair tied back in a ponytail, his salt and pepper beard thick and full.  But, the immediate flutter of excitement in his belly had surprised him even more.  His attraction to Davos had only intensified, and he suspected that Davos knew it.  

 

“I’m merely saying that you look more like a native islander these days.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,”  Davos replied.  

 

Neither man spoke for a few moments, Stannis listened to the deep rumble of the surf pummeling the beach and stared absently at his bare leg stretched out against Davos’ on the bleached weave of the hammock.  Davos’ skin was darker than his own, the color of milk chocolate.  He wondered if he would develop such a tan given time.  Would he allow his hair and beard to become untamed as well?  Doubtful.  He didn’t think it was in his nature to relax his standards of grooming after so many years in the military.

 

“I  _ am _ getting old.  I don’t recover as quickly as I used to.  I get cramps,” Davos admitted, his voice calm.  He wasn’t asking for sympathy, only stating a fact.  “I’ll miss your hands ─ among other things.”

 

Stannis snorted, his lips curling into a satisfied half-smile.  It had become a ritual ─ massaging the soreness from Davos’ muscles after a long day of surfing lessons.  He started with the shoulders, kneading firmly to loosen the knots as Davos lay on his stomach.  Stannis felt his face flush with heat as he pictured Davos’ skin glistening with coconut oil as he worked his way down his back.  More often than not, one thing led to another ─ there was more than one use for coconut oil after all.  These days he found the smell of it quite erotic.

 

“You wouldn’t get cramps if you drank more water, with a pinch of salt and some lemon,” Stannis said thickly, trying to keep on topic as he felt Davos’ fingers dip below the hem of his swim trunks and trace lazy circles on his inner thigh.  

 

“I prefer good rum.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

Stannis closed his eyes, warmed by the sun and the heat of Davos’ skin, and gave himself over to the unfamiliar sensation of contentment.  How had he managed to find such peace in his life after so many tumultuous years?  How had he become so relaxed in this man’s presence?  Stannis had never liked to be touched.  For him, throughout his adult life, even sex was conducted without intimacy; the mere satisfaction of a physical need ─ to be concluded as swiftly as possible before he embarrassed himself.  Only Davos had been able to break through the barrier he had constructed for his own protection.  Davos’ touch came without judgement, or expectation.  With Davos he could be vulnerable ─ and the idea of letting his guard down didn’t terrify him.  He trusted Davos with his body, with his heart ─ with his life.

 

“Davos ─ I’ll miss you too,” he confessed, his voice barely a whisper on the breeze.  Had Davos even heard?

 

“Three more days,” Davos murmured.

  
  
  



End file.
